The Saviors: Legend Of Crusader
by nekogumokuya
Summary: A story about a group of people who try to save the world from the demon, Crusader. (not finished, adding more as I write it)
1. Prolouge

The Saviors  
  
Prolouge  
  
In the year 600, a race known as Espers waged war with the Humans. The Espers, beings of pure magic, fought in order to keep their powers away from power hungry Humans. These Humans who gained the powers of the Espers were called Mystics.  
  
Eventually, the war became the Espers and the Mystics. However, the Mystics ended up summoning Monsters to aid them in battle. Years after the war had ended, the Monsters hid in various regions to repopualte.  
  
In the year 1999, the Monsters began to become extremely aggressive. They eventually overrun the planet. Few people were brave enough to fight them. Those who did, turned it into a job. They were called Monster Hunters.  
  
No city was left untouched. Everything brought down to ruin by the evil hordes. No one knew what to do. One young man who had gone to fight, using a legendary sword, had suddenly vanished, and the people lost hope in reclaiming the world.  
  
One day, a young man armed with a katana, and his half cyborg partner, decided that it was time they put all their training and fighting skills to use. They became Monster Hunters, and very swiftly rose up in fame. The people began to put their hopes and dreams of a peaceful world into these two young men.  
  
It is now the year 2000, and the Monsters continue to grow in number, as well as in power. But as long as these young men are alive, they will always do what they do best.....fight. 


	2. The Great Duo

Chapter 1  
  
The Great Duo  
  
Dwayne was a young man, gifted with great skills with a katana. He lived in the abandoned remains of his house, inside of the basement. He awoke to the sound of pounding on the cellar door.   
  
He grumbled as he walked over to answer it. As he opened the big, black metal doors, he could see a young man, half of his body covered in mechanical parts. He gave a low growl as a greeting.   
  
"Jeff, is that anyway to wake up someone who rarely sleeps?" Dwayne asked.   
  
The young man, Jeff, laughed, running his human hand though his short black hair. His black eye looked at the young man as the red robotic eye lit up finally.  
  
"Dwayne, you need to get ready. Monsters are attacking again." Jeff explained to him.  
  
"Fine, fine." Dwayne grumbled. "Let me change my clothes. Why don't you do the same, those things are in shreads."  
  
"Hey, now, my clothes are just fine." Jeff said, looking at himself. His baggy, black jeans ripped at the cuffs, and his Slipknot shirt with a few holes in it.  
  
Dwayne shook his head as he threw on a light grey, long sleeved shirt, then a dark grey, short sleeved shirt over top of it, followed by his baggy tan pants. He slid on his black shoes. Then, he put his short red hair into spikes, sheathed his katana on his belt, and looked at Jeff with his aqua eyes.  
  
"Fine, then. Let's go, already." Dwayne ordered. "But afterwards, I want some damn food, got it?"  
  
Jeff merely laughed as he walked towards where the old school was. Dwayne followed as best he could for being tired and trying to smoke at the same time.  
  
"Doesn't it suck not having any cars or phones?" Jeff asked. "I could have just called you and then drove over to get you, then be there already."  
  
"Yea, you'd have called, and you know what I'd have said?" Dwayne responded. "I'd have told you to go fight them yourself and to go to hell."  
  
Jeff laughed. Dwayne growled, then he saw the school. He could see the horrible little green goblins, running around with hachets and knives, covered in the blood of the people they have slain. Dwayne drew his katana as Jeff engaged the laser cannon on his cyborg-arm.   
  
The goblins saw them, and turned their attention towards the duo. Their fangs covered in drool and blood. Dwayne shook his head.  
  
"Not taking care of oneself is bad for your health. It could kill you." Dwayne said, slightly laughing.   
  
"Yea, that's right." Jeff added. "Unfortunatly for you guys, it's us that's going to kill you today!"   
  
The goblins lunged at the duo. Dwayne raised his katana in defense. A goblin's hachet clanged against the steel blade, then as swiftly as he saw Dwayne pull it back, he felt it slice through his stomach like a razor. The blood poured from the wound like a crimson river. Then, the beast fell to the ground and died.  
  
Jeff spotted more running at them, and aimed his laser cannon at them. As he fired, the force made him step back. The large beam of energy hurled itself right into the trio of goblins. There was then a bright explosion, forcing Jeff and Dwayne to shield their eyes. All they could hear were the screams, but only for a moment before there was nothing more than dust left of them.  
  
"Don't get cocky, Jeff. There's still more inside." Dwayne told Jeff.  
  
"Yea, yea. Let's fix that, shall we?" Jeff asked. Dwayne smirked and nodded.  
  
The duo ran into the old school. Against the left and right wall, they could see stairs going down. In between these two sets of stairs were two more, going up. They looked at each other, slightly confused.  
  
"So, which way first?" Dwayne asked. "Or should we split up?"   
  
"Maybe we ought to split up and cover more ground that way." Jeff suggested.  
  
"Fine, just no more explosions. I don't want this goddamn place caving in on me!" Dwayne sternly said.  
  
"Alright. I can lower the power of it, so chill!" Jeff said.  
  
Dwayne decided to take the lower path and Jeff took the upper. Dwayne wandered down the hall cautiously, looking into everyone of the abandoned classrooms. He saw signs of the goblins being in each one, ransacking them. But he also saw signs of something bigger, and worse than a goblin.  
  
"Hm...Wonder if Jeff is going to be alright by himself. Whatever this thing is, it seems big. And powerful." Dwayne thought to himself.  
  
Dwayne conitued down the hallway. Suddenly, he heard loud noises on the floor above him. He glanced at the ceiling.  
  
"Jeff must be fighting Monsters up there. Lucky bastard. This floor is boring." Dwayne muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeff shook off the punch that was just landed on his jaw. Jeff then aimed the laser cannon at the giant, drooling beast that stood before him. He was unsure of what it was, and was unable to get a reading on it.  
  
"Fuck, this thing's tough. How am I going to beat it? I want to fire, but the explosion will bring this damn building down." Jeff muttered to himself.  
  
Jeff swung the robotic arm at the giant brown beast, landing a hard punch to what Jeff assumed as a nose. The beast seemed unphased, however, a greenish liquid oozed from the spot. Jeff assumed this to be blood. He tried again to scan it for an analysis, but was punched again and knocked to the ground.  
  
"Fuck, this thing is going to end up beating me if this keeps up. Maybe I can lower the laser's power enough to kill it without bringing this place down." Jeff thought.  
  
Jeff stood and pointed the laser cannon at the beast again. His arm began to make a buzzing noise as it charged up energy. The beast ran at Jeff as he fired an energy beam at the creature. The beast was hit, and then fell down from the small explosion. Jeff heard something behind him and saw a group of three goblins.  
  
"Oh great. I've got this giant shit colored thing, and now goblins." Jeff thought. Then, he saw someone behind the goblins. "Now what!?"   
  
Suddenly, within an intant, the goblins laid dead, covered in their own blood. Jeff then realized who it was.   
  
"Dwayne, stop sneaking up, man. I hate when you do that." Jeff said.  
  
"Fine. But you might want to tell Mr.Shitface over there the same thing." Dwayne replied, pointing behind Jeff. Jeff turned around.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" He shouted. He saw how slow it was moving now, and scanned it. "It's weakness is electricity. Dwayne, I have an idea!"  
  
"I think I follow it, Jeff. Fire a laser at my sword, then, I'll cut him down to size." Dwayne said.  
  
Dwayne ran at the beast as Jeff fired a small laser. The laser hit Dwayne's sword, surrounding it in small lightning. He slashed at the beast, slamming the blade into it's chest, making a large gash upon it. The beast fell, blood pouring like there was no end to it. Dwayne turned to Jeff as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"I think we're done here, Jeff." Dwayne said.  
  
"Yea. It seems so. I don't sense anything else." Jeff replied.  
  
"Now, about my breakfast..." Dwayne started as Jeff laughed. 


	3. The Man Behind The Sword

Chapter 2  
  
The Man Behind  
  
The Sword  
  
Hours after the battle with the goblins and the beast, Dwayne found himself back in his basement room. He was using an old washcloth to wipe away the blood from his sword.   
  
"Man, I remember when things weren't so fucked up." Dwayne thought to himself.  
  
He remembered the two years ago, before the monsters attacked. He began to flash back.  
  
Dwayne stood in a small meadow, far south from where he lived. He was visiting his girlfriend, Michi. He was teaching her to fight with a sword.  
  
He shook his head at the memory.  
  
"I wonder if she's even alive anymore." He thought to himself.  
  
He could remember her perfectly. Her long black hair with red streaks and brown eyes. He remembered how that day of training went.  
  
"You're going to take it easy on me, right, Dwayne?" She asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Yes, I will take it easy. But only a little. Otherwise, you won't learn how hard you have to fight." He replied.  
  
Dwayne swung his kendo stick at her. She dropped hers and curled up. Dwayne tried to stop, but swung too fast and hard. He slammed the stick over her head, cracking his stick, and knocking her out.  
  
"If she's alive, is she still mad about that?" Dwayne thought. "I remember her friends were."  
  
Then, he thought even further back. Back to his friends who didn't survive the Monsters' onslaught. He remembered how Jeff, their friends, and himself would all hang out together, causing trouble where ever they went.   
  
He sighed. He remembered that they were gone, and only he and Jeff were left now. He wondered how two people who were so hated by everyone for the trouble they caused, could become so wanted and loved by the people.  
  
"Even if it is a time of great need, people would look at us and laugh at us trying to save this world." Dwayne thought.  
  
He remembered when he first met Jeff.   
  
Dwayne walked down the hall of the school. He bumped into a young man, a little shorter than himself, with short black hair and black eyes. Dwayne helped him up to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dwayne asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
"I'm alright. What's your name, man?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm Dwayne. And you are?" Dwayne responded.  
  
"Jeff." Jeff answered.  
  
Dwayne looked down at his sword.  
  
"And we have been friends ever since." He thought. "And now, we're the only hope these people have for a better world. Are we really able to do this...?"   
  
He pushed the thought of doubt out of his mind. He stood up and sheathed the sword. He opened the big metal doors and walked up the stone steps and stood in what remained of his backyard.  
  
"What am I worried about?" Dwayne thought. "They're just monsters. We can do this."  
  
Dwayne saw Jeff walking over to where he stood. Dwayne walked towards him, meeting him half way.  
  
"What's up, Jeff?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Seems like we've got another job." Jeff replied. "This time, it's the graveyard."  
  
"I know that place like the back of my hand. Let's get going. It's not far from here." Dwayne said.  
  
Dwayne and Jeff walked down the street towards the graveyard. As they walked, Dwayne's mind wandered again.  
  
"I wonder if Michi and the others are alive, though." Dwayne thought. "Maybe I should go down there sometime."  
  
"Dwayne, what's up?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Dwayne answered.  
  
"About what, man?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You ever think we could use a few days off? Hunting fucking Monsters gets tiresome after awhile, you know." Dwayne said.  
  
"Yea, I agree. So, what're you planning?" Jeff asked. "Are you thinking what I think you are?"  
  
"Maybe we should go south for a few days." Dwayne explained. "I want to go and see if Michi and the others are still alive."  
  
"Sounds good. But, let's give it a few weeks, first." Jeff said. "After that, getting there shouldn't be a problem. I'll need an upgrade soon..and...uh....can't do that there, you know."   
  
Dwayne sensed Jeff had something else up his sleeve, but decided to let it go. He knew Jeff wouldn't answer. 


	4. The Undead Army

Chapter 3  
  
The Undead Army  
  
Dwayne and Jeff stood in front of the large gate of the old graveyard. They could see undead zombies inside, walking around mindlessly. Flesh falling from bone, covered in blood, moaning and groaning.  
  
"Well, this ought to be fun, eh, Jeff?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Oh fuck yea. Loads of fun. How the fuck we going to kill what's already fucking dead?" Jeff growled.  
  
"Relax. Can't be too hard." Dwayne said as he kicked the huge barred gate, knocking it off of the henges.  
  
Jeff walked in behind Dwayne. As soon as they entered, the zombies turned their attention to them. Dwayne drew his sword. Jeff tried to start up the laser cannon, but failed.  
  
"Uh, Jeff?" Dwayne asked. "Why the hell didn't that goddamn thing start?"   
  
"I think I used all the energy at the school earlier!" Jeff replied.  
  
Dwayne shook his head. Jeff made a fist with his cyborg arm. He decided if he can't blast them, he'll beat them. Dwayne smirked at this. He nodded to Jeff, who nodded back.  
  
"Don't let any get away!" Dwayne shouted. "Kill them all!"  
  
Dwayne ran towards the zombies, followed by Jeff. Dwayne swung the blade at the neck of the closest one. The blade cut through undead creature like it was nothing. The head rolled away as the body fell in a pool of it's own blood.  
  
Jeff laughed as his cyborg fist went through the chest of a zombie. Jeff lifted his arm with the zombie still attached, then turned around and slammed the zombie into the ground, breaking every bone in it's body, and then he pulled his arm out.  
  
"Ha! Show off!" Dwayne said.  
  
"Heh. What about you, Mr. Head Hunter?" Jeff laughed.  
  
Dwayne laughed as he swung his sword upwards at another zombie. The sword went right through it, cutting it in two.   
  
Jeff grabbed one by the neck, and tossed it into the air. Dwayne jumped onto Jeff's head, and launched himself into the air after it.   
  
Dwayne swiftly slashed the zombie multiple times, leaving it in peices smaller than a thumbnail. Blood and body parts rained down for a moment.  
  
"Nice one." Jeff said. "Didn't expect that, but okay."  
  
"Heh. I couldn't pass that up." Dwayne replied.  
  
Dwayne looked around along with Jeff. The trees were mostly dead and withered. It seemed to be back to normal. Neither of them saw anything else.  
  
"Any readings, Jeff?" Dwayne asked. Jeff looked around, and stopped when he picked up something under them.  
  
"Under us, there's something. It's like a huge cavern under the graveyard." Jeff said.  
  
"How can we get in." Dwayne asked.  
  
"Over there, in that tomb." Jeff replied.  
  
The duo walked over to a locked door. It was steel, the rest was stone. Dwayne slashed the lock off, then kicked in the door.  
  
"Very nice, Dwayne, let's wake the fucking dead!" Jeff shouted.  
  
Dwayne laughed. They saw a small hole. It was too dark to see inside of it. Jeff activated the lights on his cyborg parts, and jumped down. Dwayne followed him.   
  
They saw a long cave like tunnel leading down into a large open room. The two of them looked at one another.  
  
"I hope it's not like that shit colored monster from the school." Jeff said.  
  
"Somehow, I think it's worse." Dwayne replied.  
  
They began to walk down the tunnel. They stopped when they saw parts of zombies fly by them and the tunnel shake.  
  
"What the fuck?" Jeff whispered.  
  
"I have no idea!" Dwayne replied.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a screaming woman. The scream turned into the moan of a zombie. Dwayne ran down the tunnel, followed by Jeff. Dwayne knew what was happening now. Someone, or something, was turning people into zombies.  
  
They stopped when they entered the room. They saw jailcells with people in them, begging to be set free. They saw a woman zombie tired to the wall. They figured that must be the one he just transformed.  
  
Dwayne cut off it's head with a swift motion, watching the head hit the floor. Dwayne stomped his foot down, splattering it. Blood was everywhere.  
  
Jeff grabbed the barred cage doors, and yanked them off. The people began running for their lives down the tunnel. The duo then turned their attention to the huge wooden door that just swung open.  
  
"Uh...Jeff?" Dwayne said, a little nervous. "You might want to think of something, and quick!"  
  
The duo saw a large mechanical creature. It's eyes glowed red, like Jeff's cyborg eye.  
  
"You have freed my pets." It spoke it a mechanized voice.  
  
"You can't just make people into undead zombies!" Dwayne snapped.  
  
"Humans must be killed. I made creatures to fight them." It said.  
  
Dwayne looked at Jeff. Jeff nodded.  
  
"I've got it. Give me a minute to boot up my back up cells. Then I'll blast him." Jeff said.  
  
Dwayne ran at the machine and swung his sword. The sword just clanged against the metal monster. Dwayne didn't know what to do. Finally, Jeff spoke.  
  
"Ready, Dwayne! Let's go, this whole place will go down afterwards!" Jeff said, running back down the tunnel. Dwayne followed him. They got back to the hole, and there was now a rope ladder there. Dwayne climbed up, followed by Jeff. Dwayne cut the rope, then ran back outside.  
  
Jeff aimed his laser down the hole at the machine. He fired, causing a large explosion which sent him flying outside by Dwayne. Dwayne knelt by Jeff.  
  
"You alright!?" Dwayne asked.  
  
Jeff merely shook it off and stood up. Dwayne stood next to him.  
  
"Man, I fucking hate this job sometimes." Jeff said.  
  
"Yep. You're alright." Dwayne replied. "Let's go get some food. I'm fucking hungry again." 


	5. The Spunky Archer

Chapter 4  
  
The Spunky Archer  
  
Dwayne and Jeff stood at the gate to the graveyard, staring at the new crater caused when the tunnel and cavern colapsed. Dwayne looked at Jeff.  
  
"So much for not disturbing the dead, yo." Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Is it really okay to laugh at that, Dwayne?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Dwayne responded.  
  
"Because, isn't your friend's grave there?" A female voice asked.  
  
Dwayne and Jeff turned around. They saw a young lady, dressed in a yellow tank top and a pair of jeans and sandals. Her shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail and her brown eyes watching Dwayne.  
  
"Krystle, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "I didn't even think you were still alive."  
  
"I'm very much alive, thanks to this thing." Krystle replied, loading an arrow into her crossbow. "I've got great aim."  
  
"Why did you come here?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Dwayne, listen, I don't have much time. Sean is coming here to fight you. I'm supposed to take the shot to kill you after you're distracted." Krystle explained.  
  
"Why tell me this?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to do this. I'm going to just let you two fight and stay out of it." Krystle told him.  
  
"Oh, real fucking caring, Krystle!" Jeff snapped. "What if Dwayne dies!?"   
  
"He won't." Krystle said. She looked behind her. "He's here. Jeff, stay back, please? Just trust me."  
  
Krystle and Jeff walked a few feet away as Dwayne drew his sword. He saw Sean's dark eyes, peircing into his own eyes. He saw his curly brownish-blonde hair, black t-shirt ripped a bit, and baggy shorts.  
  
"So, we meet again, Dwayne." Sean finally spoke. Dwayne nodded.  
  
"Seems so." Dwayne said. Sean drew his broadsword.  
  
Sean swung his sword. Dwayne swiftly rolled to the side, hearing the sword clang against the ground. Dwayne stood up, and swiftly lunged at Sean. Sean threw up his knee, slamming it into Dwayne's nose. Dwayne fell back, wiping the blood onto his sleeve.  
  
Dwayne stood up again, preparing for another attack. Sean swing the sword at Dwayne again. Dwayne caught the blade with his own. Dwayne kicked out, hitting Sean in the gut. Sean stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. He was ready to attack again.   
  
Dwayne watched. He heard something speak to him inside his mind.  
  
"Release me. I will end this, my son." It spoke. Dwayne looked around as Sean ran at him.  
  
Sean lunged at Dwayne, but fell when an arrow struck him in the arm. He dropped his sword, holding the bleeding wound after pulling out the arrow.  
  
"You little bitch!" Sean snapped as he saw Krystle loading another arrow. "You'll pay!"   
  
Sean ran at Krystle after picking up his sword. Dwayne suddenly jolted. Jeff saw this and ran over to him. Sean stopped and turned to Dwayne.  
  
"What the fuck?" Sean asked.   
  
"Dwayne!" Jeff shouted. "Dude, are you okay?!"  
  
Dwayne's eyes went blank as he fell to his knees, then face first into the ground. Then, without warning, a ball of light shot into the sky, then crashed into the ground near the group. It formed into a large beast with large black wings, bloodstained claws and demonic blood red eyes. He stood well over eight feet tall.  
  
"Finally, I am freed!" It snarled. "The one called Sean, step forward!"  
  
Sean slowly walked towards it as Jeff dragged Dwayne over to Krystle. Then Jeff came to stand beside Sean.  
  
"Jeff, stand back." It said. "I wish not to harm you."  
  
Jeff slowly stepped back. The monster grabbed Sean by the neck.   
  
"You try to harm my son, Dwayne." It snarled. "I cannot forgive this." It lifted Sean into the air, then slammed him into the ground, breaking his back. "I shall destroy you, human!"   
  
The beast pointed a claw at Sean. A small orb of red light apeared at the tip. Jeff ran back to Dwayne and Krystle.   
  
Suddenly, Dwayne began to come to. As he opened his eyes, he saw the monster.  
  
"Is...is that...?" Dwayne thought. "It's him! It's..."  
  
The monster fired a massive energy blast at Sean, causing a deep crater and leaving nothing of Sean. He turned his attention to Dwayne.  
  
"My son, you have awakened." It spoke.  
  
"Who...who are you..?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I am your father, the Esper, Crusader." It said. "Come, join me in my cause!"  
  
"E...Esper!?" Jeff asked sharply. "Dwayne is an Esper!?"   
  
"Yes, he is. And a fine one, once I teach him how to master his gift." Crusader explained. "Join me, my son."  
  
"Heh. If this is true, then I can cast Magic, right?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yes, you can. It is a wonderful power, once you learn to use it right." Crusader explained.  
  
"Well, if that's so, what do you want me to join you for?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Killing the Humans, like our kind should have centuries ago." Crusader replied.  
  
Dwayne, Jeff, and Krystle looked at each other in shock.  
  
"WHAT!?" They all shouted.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Jeff snapped.  
  
"I won't let you!" Dwayne said. "I'll stop you myself."  
  
"Oh?" Crusader said. "Unfortunate. You are my enemy then. Maybe I could convince you otherwise."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dwayne asked.  
  
Suddenly, Crusader flew away. Dwayne just growled.  
  
"Damn it!" Jeff snapped. "Now what do we do!?"   
  
"We go after him." Dwayne said.  
  
"We?" Jeff asked. "What makes you think I want to fight THAT!? You saw what it did to Sean!"  
  
"Well, stay here with her, then. But I'm going after him." Dwayne said as he began to walk away. Krystle ran up to him.   
  
"I'll go with you, Dwayne." She said softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dwayne asked her. "It'll be very dangerous."  
  
"Yes." Krystle replied. "You can't go alone. Like you said, it's dangerous."  
  
"Fucking smartass." Dwayne muttered. "You sure about this, Jeff?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yea. I ain't getting myself killed. We may have been through alot, but I ain't about to end up like Joey!" Jeff said.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say!?" Dwayne snapped, grabbing Jeff by the neck.  
  
"Come on, Dwayne! You know he died! Why hasn't he come back!? Because the Monsters killed him!" Jeff said. "And who did they turn to!? His best friend and his cyborg buddy!!!"  
  
Dwayne threw Jeff down.  
  
"That's fucking low, even for you, Jeff!" Dwayne growled as he stormed off. "Let's go, Krystle!"  
  
"Coming!" She said. She looked to Jeff one last time, and ran after Dwayne.  
  
"Stuborn cocksucker!" Jeff muttered. He walked the other way. 


	6. Remenising

Chapter 5  
  
Remenising  
  
Dwayne and Krystle sat on Dwayne's bed in the basement. Dwayne was deep in thought, Krystle worrying if he was going to be okay doing this. Then, she decided to give him something else to think about to maybe calm him down.  
  
"Hey, Dwayne. Do you remember last year?" Krystle asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dwayne replied.  
  
"Like, with us. Do you remember?" She asked. Dwayne nodded. "Do you remember your promise?"  
  
Dwayne looked over at her. His mind traveled back to the year before. He and Krystle sat in his room, on his bed, talking about the increasing Monster attacks.  
  
"Hey, Dwayne. Do you think this is the end of Humans?" Krystle asked.  
  
"Not all of us will die." Dwayne responded.  
  
"How so?" Krystle said, lying her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Because, at least you will live. I will protect you, no matter what. Even if we're not together, I'll protect you from them." Dwayne said.  
  
"Promise?" She asked.  
  
"I promise." Dwayne said.  
  
Dwayne looked over at Krystle. She tilted her head, a little confused of the sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I remember." Dwayne muttered. "I told you that I'd protect you, even if we weren't together."  
  
"And here you are, keeping that promise." She said softly. "We aren't together, and Crusader wants to destroy all the Humans. I'm Human, and here you are, protecting me from him. Along with everyone else."  
  
"Yea, I know. I have to do something." Dwayne muttered.  
  
"People will talk, you know. For many years after this is all over." Krystle said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"About how a young man came and saved the world from an evil demon." Krystle said with a smile. "You'll be the hero you always wanted to be."   
  
"I'm no hero. Just a guy who can't let his friends be killed." Dwayne said.  
  
"Well, to me, you'll be a hero." She responded. Dwayne looked over at her in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Do you remember before the monsters attacked? Before we ever were together? When we were just friends, talking at lunch and in gym class?" Dwayne asked. Krystle thought back. She saw the two of them in the school lunchroom, sitting at a table. There were cards all over the table. Dwayne was playing his Gameboy Color.  
  
"Dwayne, you know you'll get in trouble if you get caught with that." Krystle said.  
  
"I know. But I'm almost done with this battle, then I'll save, okay?" Dwayne replied.  
  
Krystle shook her head. Dwayne felt bad for doing that, so he turned it off and put it away.   
  
"There, are you happy?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Krystle said.  
  
Dwayne picked up the cards and shuffled them. Krystle watched him, her eyes slightly sparkling. Dwayne turned upon hearing footsteps.  
  
"Dwayne, you better be ready after school." Sean said as he walked by.  
  
"Dwayne, don't let him get to you. He's a fucktard." Krystle said.  
  
Dwayne ignored her and walked outside after Sean. Krystle ran after him.  
  
"Dwayne!" Krystle shouted. "Why are you fighting him?"  
  
"Because, I am tired of him saying that he will get you before me!" Dwayne snapped.  
  
"What?" Krystle asked in shock. "Are you saying that..?"   
  
"Yea, I want to be with you!" Dwayne growled. "If I'm going to lose you to him by YOUR choice, fine. But not because of him starting shit."   
  
"Dwayne..." Krystle whispered as she hugged him. "Be my hero...fight for me..."   
  
Krystle shook the memory away. Dwayne looked at the floor.   
  
"Ever miss those times?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yea. Sometimes." Krystle said.  
  
"Maybe we should go search for him. Come on, Krystle." Dwayne said.  
  
Krystle nodded and followed him outside. They saw a pigeon with a letter attached to it. Dwayne pulled off the letter and opened it.  
  
"A letter from Michi." Dwayne said. "It reads, 'Dwayne, How are you? The monsters here are getting more aggressive ever since some strange beast came here. But he's just holed up in an old building, not really doing anything. The Monsters aren't anything we can't handle though. You and your partner should come help us!"  
  
"So, think it's Crusader?" Krystle asked. Dwayne nodded. "Let's get going. It's a long journey south." 


	7. Battle Between Friends

Chapter 6  
  
Battle Between Friends  
  
Dwayne and Krystle looked at each other as the pigeon flew off. They decided to go see Jeff one more time before they left.  
  
"Well, it's a good walk there, but I guess I should at least go say bye to him." Dwayne said.  
  
"After what happened, it seems like a good idea. You guys were best friends." Krystle responded. "I'd hate to see you go to battle, never knowing if your own best friend even worries you're going to battle."  
  
"It would fuck with me, too. Make it harder to fight." Dwayne said as he started walking. Krystle followed him.  
  
"So, why is battling this thing so important to you, Dwayne?" Krystle asked.  
  
"Well, I can't let him kill off the Humans. All my friends are Human. I'd lose everyone." Dwayne replied.  
  
"I see." Krystle replied.   
  
"Why are you coming with me?" Dwayne asked her.  
  
"Because I want to protect you. Just like you're protecting me. I want to protect you, too." Krystle replied.  
  
"Why?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Becuase I just want to, okay!?" She snapped.  
  
"Jesus, ain't got to bite my fucking head off, yo." Dwayne replied.  
  
"Well, don't ask so many questions." She said. "I just want to, okay? That's all you need to know."  
  
"Alright, fine. Whatever you say." He responded.  
  
They stopped in front of what was left of Jeff's house. Dwayne pushed open the door and walked in, Krystle following behind him. They looked around, hearing footsteps. Then they saw Jeff walk in.  
  
"What do you want?" Jeff asked, kind of harshly.  
  
"We're heading south, man. I came up to say bye." Dwayne replied.  
  
"Ha! You're really going to go after him, ain't you?" Jeff asked. Dwayne nodded. "You're going to die, man. You can't use your powers, how do you expect to beat him?"  
  
"I have my katana. It'll do just fine." Dwayne replied.  
  
"And I've got my bow to back him up." Krystle added.  
  
Jeff walked in circles around them. He never took his eyes from them.  
  
"You can't leave." Jeff said.  
  
"Why's that?" Krystle asked.  
  
"You're both too weak." Jeff said. "Tell you what. If you guys can beat me, I won't stop you."  
  
"What?!" Dwayne snapped. "You want me to fight you?!"   
  
"Both of you." Jeff added. "I want to see how strong you really are."  
  
Dwayne shook his head. Krystle looked at him. She knew he didin't want to fight him. Neither did she. But right now, she knew there was no other choice. Jeff walked outside as Dwayne and Krystle followed.  
  
"Alright, then." Jeff said. "I'm going to show you how weak you are."   
  
Jeff started up his laser cannon. Dwayne drew his sword and Krystle loaded an arrow into her crossbow.  
  
"I've got new upgrades. Just remember that, Dwayne. I've got things you haven't seen yet." Jeff said.  
  
"Stop talking and start fighting." Dwayne ordered.  
  
Jeff swung his bionic arm at Dwayne, sending him flying into a wall as it hit him hard. Krystle fired an arrow and Jeff caught it. She saw the fist come at her, and she ducked, barely missing it. She swung her foot around, and tripped Jeff.   
  
Dwayne finally stood up and shook his head. He felt the blood trickling from his mouth. He wiped it off and picked up his katana. Then he lunged at Jeff, who was now standing again. Jeff fired a laser at him. Dwayne deflected it with his sword, which made it fly at Krystle. She saw it, and jumped out if it's way, firing an arrow at Jeff. The laser hit the arrow, causing it to become a flying lightning bolt.   
  
The bolt hit Jeff, knocking him back, and dropping him to one knee. After a minute, he stood again.  
  
"Not bad. But now, we get serious." Jeff said as his laser cannon started to charge energy.  
  
"Krystle, run. If he charges that thing fully, he'll kill us both! Get out of here!"Dwayne said. Krystle shook her head.  
  
Jeff fired a large energy beam at Dwayne and Krystle. Dwayne slammed his sword against it, holding it back.   
  
"Krystle, get out of here!" Dwayne shouted. "Now!"  
  
"I can't leave you here!" She yelled. "You'll be killed!"  
  
Krystle loaded an arrow, and fired it at Jeff. It hit Jeff's human arm, which made him lose concentration. He wasn't able to give the laser anymore power. When Dwayne saw this, he pushed as hard as he can, sending the blast at Jeff.  
  
Jeff looked over at it a little too late, and was hit by it. Dwayne and Krystle watched the bright, massive explosion. Dwayne walked over after the smoke cleared. Krystle followed.  
  
"Jeff..?" Dwayne asked. He knelt down by Jeff.  
  
"I guess you are stronger...than I thought..." Jeff admited.  
  
"Jeff, don't talk man.." Dwayne ordered.  
  
"Jeff, you've got to get some help!" Krystle said.  
  
"No...I'll be okay. My self repairing system is engaged.. I'll heal." Jeff replied. Jeff looked at Dwayne. "Don't fail, dude... Don't you think of fucking coming back here unless he's dead..."  
  
"Heh.. You got it, dude." Dwayne replied.  
  
"Just remember, we've got a job...to do after this is over..." Jeff said.  
  
Dwayne nodded as he stood. He sheathed his sword and turned to Krystle.   
  
"We'd better get going. It's a long walk south." Dwayne said.  
  
"W..wait.." Jeff said. "I have something...to help you.." Jeff pressed a button on his arm.   
  
Part of the back yard opened up. There were stairs going down. Inside, they could see machines and lights.  
  
"In there...is a buggy I built.." Jeff said. "Take it.."   
  
"Jeff...won't you need it?" Dwayne asked. Jeff shook his head.   
  
"No..take it...and hurry, before it's too late." Jeff ordered.  
  
Dwayne and Krystle walked into the machanical jungle. There were all kinds of machines everywhere.   
  
"I didn't know Jeff had a place like this." Dwayne said. "I wonder why he never said anything."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know." Krystle replied.  
  
"It's because this is where I can be alone." Jeff said. "But you guys need to get there fast." He walked over to them. "The buggy is over there." He pointed to a vehicle with guns and missle launchers on it.   
  
Dwayne and Krystle got in. Dwayne started the engine.   
  
"Jeff, you're positive you won't need this?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I'm sure." Jeff replied. "Now go!"   
  
Dwayne nodded and sped off outside and down what was left of the road. Jeff watched then looked at his lab.  
  
"Good luck, man.." Jeff muttered. 


	8. Jeff's Troubles

Chapter 7  
  
Jeff's Troubles  
  
Jeff turned away after Dwayne and Krystle were out of sight. He turned to his lab. He shook his head.  
  
"You took most of my body away from me, yet, I continue to rely on you." Jeff muttered. "But you also gave me this new body and it has saved me, and my partner, many a time."  
  
Jeff wandered around the mechanical jungle. He let his mind wander back to two years ago.  
  
He was working on the buggy. He was adding the weapons to it when a large, thin peice of steel fell from it, cutting off his arm, and half of his head.   
  
Jeff's robot assistant, who was helping him, rushed over, and dragged Jeff to a table. The robot began to work on Jeff, and added the cyborg parts.   
  
When Jeff woke up, he knew what had happened, just by the weird feeling he got.  
  
"You..saved me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes." The robot answered. "I had to add robotic parts to save you."  
  
Jeff shook his head at that thought. Then he remembered all the battles that he had won, and all the times he had saved his, and Dwayne's life, because of the new cyborg half to him.   
  
He walked over and sat at a small table. He wondered what was going to happen now.  
  
"Will they be okay?" Jeff asked himself. "Should I have gone with them?"   
  
He wondered if he was really that scared that he had to stay behind, and risk losing his friend and partner.  
  
"Crusader is powerul. He nearly overloaded my scanners." Jeff thought. "And Dwayne can't use his powers."  
  
Suddenly, Jeff heard a loud crash outside. He ran out, closing the lab behind him.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" Jeff asked himself. He looked and saw orcs, throwing small explosives all over the place. When they saw Jeff, they readied their axes.  
  
Jeff smirked. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it would let him know if he could handle the Monsters without Dwayne.  
  
"I've been given this body, and the great power behind it, to stop beasts like you." Jeff said. "I will not let you ruin my world anymore!"  
  
The orcs started to calmly walk towards him. Jeff pointed his laser at one of them. He smirked as he fired a small laser beam straight through the head of one. Blood squirted from both sides of the hole as it fell dead.   
  
The orcs then rushed at Jeff. Jeff rushed at them as well. He managed to grab one, and use it as a shield against another orc's axe. The axe went right into the chest of the orc 'shield', slinging blood everywhere.  
  
Jeff smirked, only seeing three more left. He grabbed the one who killed it's ally, and snapped it's neck in two.  
  
The last two ran at Jeff. Jeff's arm opened up, forming a large gun type weapon.   
  
"Time to see if my upgrades are worth the effort I put behind them." Jeff thought.  
  
He fired many missles from it. They hit all over the places, causing large explosions with each one. When all the smoke cleared, he saw the body parts to the last two orcs.  
  
"Well, that was just too easy." Jeff said.  
  
He opened the lab, walked into it, then closed it behind him.  
  
"Dwayne, you'd better come back. If they keep this up, I'll be way too fucking tired for this anymore, and will have to quit." Jeff thought.  
  
Jeff sat at the largest computer and uploaded a tracker on the buggy. He saw that they were still in town. Jeff wondered if they were okay.  
  
"They should be a few miles south. They're on their way north west. Why?" Jeff thought.  
  
Jeff decided to scan the area in which they were headed. He noticed a large group of monsters.   
  
"Must be a friend of his in trouble or something. But how does he know?" Jeff asked himself. 


	9. Battle For The Town Of Ruin

Chapter 8  
  
Battle For The  
  
Town Of Ruin  
  
Dwayne and Krystle pulled up in a town that was leveled. They looked around. There were a few places were buildings once stood that were on fire still. There was blood everywhere. On what remained of walls, the ground, and covering dead bodies. Dwayne looked at Krystle.  
  
"See? I told you." Dwayne said.  
  
"How did you know?" Krystle asked.  
  
"Just a feeling I had." Dwayne replied. "Maybe it has something to do with my powres, I don't know."  
  
Dwayne then saw a large group of about twenty-five goblins coming at them. Dwayne looked at the controls for the buggy.  
  
"Which one is the fire button!?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"How should I know! I thought you knew!" Krystle replied.  
  
Dwayne decided to press a blue button. The machine guns started to fire at the goblins. Dwayne and Krystle watched about twenty fall dead, blood pouring from the wounds.  
  
"Wow!" Dwayne said. "What's this one do?"   
  
Dwayne hit the orange button, and a missle fired from the missle launcher on the top. It exploded upon hitting a goblin. It, along with the other four, were sent flying in peices.   
  
"Holy fucking shit. Jeff really knows his stuff, eh?" Dwayne said.  
  
"Yea. So, since you know why we're here, mind telling me?" Krystle asked.  
  
"There's an old friend of mine who lives here. I felt something was wrong, and decided to check on things." Dwayne replied.  
  
"Okay, but where do you think she is?" Krystle asked.  
  
"Stop right there!" A voice said.  
  
Dwayne and Krystle jumped out and turned around to see who was behind them. They saw a young lady with long brown hair and glowing brown eyes that held such saddness. Her pink short sleeved shirt was ripped in a few places, as were her tan khaki pants. She wore fancy sandles on her feet and carried a bo-staff.  
  
"Natalie?" Dwayne asked.  
  
The girl tilted her head to one side. Then jumped in suprise when she saw Dwayne.  
  
"Dwayne!?" She asked. "Is that really you?" Dwayne nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I felt something was wrong here. So, I came to see if I could help." Dwayne replied.  
  
"As you can see, you're too late. That demon leveled everything." Natalie explianed.  
  
"Demon? What demon?" Krystle asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Natalie asked her.  
  
"I'm Krystle, an old friend of Dwayne. Now, what demon are you talking about?" Krystle asked again.  
  
"He said he was named Crusader, I think." Natalie told her. Krystle looked at Dwayne, who just nodded.  
  
"Alright, seems our trip was well worth it." Dwayne said. "Alright, where is he now?"  
  
"He appears at random and attacks us. I've been trying to hold him, and the monsters, off. They keep trying to kill what's left of the people here."  
  
"Where are they?" Krystle asked.  
  
"In a cave over there." Natalie said, pointing to the entrance. "But, it's getting too hard to do anymore. They're increasing in number."  
  
Suddenly, the cave exploded. The three of them ran to it, but couldn't see because of the fire and smoke. They could hear the people screaming inside.  
  
"No!!" Natalie shouted. She gripped the bo-staff even tighter. "What happened!?"  
  
Dwayne looked up, seeing Crusader.  
  
"I think I found the answer." Dwayne said.  
  
The three of them looked up at him as he landed.  
  
"Dwayne, why do you go against me?" He asked.  
  
"Because this is wrong!" Dwayne snapped.  
  
"No, what the Humans did is wrong." Crusader said.  
  
"It wasn't the Humans, it was the Mystics!" Krystle replied.  
  
"And they aren't even around anymore." Natlaie added.  
  
"Listen, boy. There's no point in fighting me. You'll only die. Join me. You and your friends, if that's what you want. I will spare your friends, and allow them to live in my new world." Crusader said. Dwayne looked at him confused. "Confused? Let me explain. They are your friends. However, they are Human. They will be my slaves." Crusader started laughing. "Except that cyborg you were with. Where is he? I liked that one."  
  
Dwayne clentched his jaw. He drew his sword. Krystle saw this and loaded an arrow, and Natalie twirled her bo-staff.  
  
"I'm not going to let you do this!" Dwayne snapped. He lunged at Crusader, who waved his hand and sent all three flying into a wall.   
  
Dwayne got up as the wall began to fall. He held out his hands, closed his eyes, and screamed. They wall was blown away and at Crusader. Crusader shot an energy ball at it, and desintegrated it.  
  
"What....did I just do..?" Dwayne asked himself.  
  
"I see you're starting to realize your powers. Good. You'll realize how useless these people are soon, now." Crusader said. Natalie and Krystle stood up again.  
  
"Kryslte, take Natalie to the buggy, turn it towards him, and fire like a mother fucker." Dwayne whispered. Krystle slightly nodded and grabbed Natalie's hand.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." She said as they ran off.  
  
"Leave them be, and let us talk." Dwayne said.  
  
This caught Crusader's attention. So he didn't bother with them.  
  
Krystle and Natalie jumped into the buggy. Krystle looked at the red button. Then she looked at Dwayne.  
  
"He's too close. He'll be killed too..." Krystle thought. "But, he must know that. Why else would he ask me to do this?"   
  
Dwayne looked at Crusader and picked up his sword.   
  
"Why do you hate the Humans so much?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"You don't know your heratage, do you?" Crusader asked. Dwayne shook his head. "After the war ended, Humans opened the sealed gate, and raided us. They wanted a world without Magic. They wiped us out. And now, I shall have my revenge."  
  
"So, it's a personal battle. So what? You think these people give a fuck about whether or not Magic exsists in this world?" Dwayne asked. "People now just want to live peacefully without the Monsters. That's why me and Jeff became Monster Hunters. That's why Krystle joined us. To help fight. People shouldn't suffer because of a war over a thousand years ago. If anything, I BLAME the Espers for this world! They gave some Humans powers, created the Mystics, who summoned the Monsters, who hid after the war, increased in number, and then ruined our world!!!"  
  
A small spot on Dwayne's forhead glowed bright white. A small ruby appeared.   
  
"I will not let you ruin my world anymore!!!" He shouted.   
  
He saw missles and bullets flying at them. He tackled Crusader and held him down as the rain of explosives rained down on them, creating heavy explosions.  
  
After the smoke cleared, Crusader was gone, and Dwayne lied covered in blood, but barely breathing.  
  
Krystle and Natalie ran over to him. Krystle took him into her arms, holding him close.  
  
"You can't die on us, Dwayne!" She said. "We need you. You're our leader, and our friend. Hold on!"  
  
"He'll live." A voice said. They looked at a shadow. They couldn't see who it was. "Follow me." It said. A portal opened and sucked all of them in. 


	10. The Time Seal

Chapter 9  
  
The Lost Time Seal  
  
Dwayne awoke a few hours later, bandaged up. He stood up, feeling his entire body ache. He looked around and Saw Krystle and Natalie. Then he saw a guy in a cape with a hood covering everything but his dark brown eyes. He could see that this guy had seen some action in his time, because there was blood all over his black outfit.  
  
"Where...am I?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"This place is called Time Seal, Dwayne." The man said. Dwayne glanced over at him.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Dwayne asked. "Who are you?"   
  
"Dwayne, how are you feeling?" Krystle asked before anyone else could say anything.  
  
"My whole body hurts. What happened?" Dwayne asked her.  
  
"I can explain that one." The man said.  
  
"First, try explaining who the fuck you are and where the fuck we are!" Dwayne snapped.  
  
"Calm down, Dwayne." Natalie said.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you, Dwayne?" He asked. "Already forgot about me. I see how you are."  
  
Dwayne looked confused. Then he saw Krystke and Natalie giggling.  
  
"What?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"It's me, Joey." He said. Dwayne looked shocked. "You thought I was dead, right? So did everyone else. But what happened was I stumbled upon this weird stone while fighting monsters. Well, I decided to take it with me. It got broke in a battle, and brought me here. I've been here ever since, watching you."  
  
"Why didn't you ever come back?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Because, when Crusader was set free from inside you, you took this on yourself. I wasn't going to steal it from you by going to fight him myself." Joey explained. "Now, as for your questions, this is call Time Seal. Basically, we're in the center of the universe."  
  
"What?" Dwayne asked, confused.  
  
"It's hard to explain. Basically, all things revolve around this place." Joey said. "And, as for what happened, you were pelted by missles and such. You have your allies to thank for that one."  
  
"Sorry, Dwayne." Natalie said.  
  
"We didn't WANT to hit you, too." Krystle said.  
  
"It's okay." Dwayne replied. "I had to hold him so he didn't get away, but he did anyway."  
  
"And now, he is on his way south, where you should have gone." Joey said. "By going to where Natalie was, he followed you, and now, he is even more pissed."  
  
"Meaning, he isn't going to hesitate to attack Michi or the others." Dwayne muttered. "I wish Jeff was here. He's always got a plan."  
  
"Oh, how the mighty fall." A voice laughed. Dwayne turned to see Jeff.  
  
"Jeff?! What the fuck!?" Dwayne said. Krystle and Natalie giggled again. Dwayne turned to them. "You knew about this didn't you? About Joey and Jeff?" They nodded. "Bitches."  
  
Dwayne walked over to Jeff.  
  
"Why are you here?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Oh, so now you don't want my help?" Jeff asked. "Fine. I get the shit scared out of me being brought here, wait for you guys, and now you don't want my help!"  
  
"Dude, chill! I'm glad you're here. I'll need your help no doubt." Dwayne said. "We're partners. And this is our biggest Monster yet."   
  
Jeff nodded. Krystle and Natalie walked over to them.  
  
"Don't forget us." Krystle said. "We're in this, too!"  
  
"Yea, don't think that just because you are the guys, that we're not here!" Natalie growled. Jeff laughed. Dwayne shook his head. Then they all turned to Joey.  
  
"So, you want to tell us what this is all about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Gladly, now that everyone's here." Joey stated. "Dwayne, you're here to master your gift."   
  
"What?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"You say that alot." Krystle giggled.  
  
"You're going to learn to use your Magic." Joey explained. "So, you follow me. The rest of you, just hang loose for awhile." Joey vanished along with Dwayne.  
  
"Well, this ought to get interesting, huh?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yep." Krystle said.  
  
"So, you think we can do this?" Natalie asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jeff replied. "I hope so."  
  
"What about Joey?" Krystle asked. "Think he'll help?"  
  
"Doesn't he usually help Dwayne out?" Jeff replied.  
  
Krystle nodded. Natalie decided to practice with her bo-staff.  
  
"What about the gem on Dwayne's head?" Jeff asked. "Know anything about that?"  
  
"Nothing." Krystle said. "I was hoping you would."  
  
"Must have something to do with him being Esper, I'm sure." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff then decided to work on his cyborg parts some as Krystle took a nap.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Dwayne stood in a small room, completely isolated from the others.  
  
"So, Dwayne, you ready?" Joey asked.  
  
"I guess so. What the fuck do I do?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Concentrate. The gem on your forhead will help you. It's the source of your power." Joey explained.  
  
"I don't exactly understand, dude. What're you talking about?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"The gem on your forhead controls your powers. If you tap into it, you will understand everything, Dwayne. Search your mind." Joey said.  
  
Dwayne closed his eyes, and concentrated on the gems energy. He could feel it calling to him. Suddenly, he felt a very odd feeling overcome his entire body, as if it was flying. Then, he blacked out. 


	11. The Mind Of A Hero

Chapter 10  
  
The Mind Of  
  
A Hero  
  
Dwayne awoke in a dark void. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel the coldness of stone under him. He stood up. He started walking around, one hand on the hilt of his katana, the other feeling in front of him.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he could hear voices.  
  
"Welcome, young savior." A voice said. He reconized it as his own.  
  
"What the fuck!?" Dwayne shouted. "Where am I?"  
  
"Inside your mind." It spoke. "Here, you will learn everything."  
  
"Is that so?" Dwayne said with a cocky tone. "How can I teach myself what I don't even know?"  
  
"Do not be a smartass." It said. "Search your mind, and you will learn."  
  
Dwayne started walking, shaking his head.  
  
"What-the-fuck-ever, dude." He muttered. "This is seriously starting to piss me off. The longer I'm here, the closer Crusader gets!"   
  
He saw a light ahead of him. He began to run towards it. He stopped when he saw himself.  
  
"What the fuck?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I am you. The part that has full control over your Magic." It said. "Come to me, and we will unite as one."  
  
Dwayne slowly walked towards it, as it walked towards him. He suddenly saw a bright light. When it cleared, he didn't see himself.  
  
He looked at his hands. He felt different. His body tingled, and he felt like he was stronger now.  
  
"What happened?" Dwayne asked himself. "What's wit this feeling?"  
  
He held out his hand. He concentrated on his gem. He saw a fireball form, and shoot in front of him. He smirked.   
  
"I understand." He muttered. "Now, Crusader, you are mine."  
  
He started walking back. Then, he could see some goblins.  
  
"Hm...a test? Fine." Dwayne said, drawing his sword.  
  
He smirked as his sword became a blade of flames. He lunged at the Monsters, slashing at them. He sent a wave of fire at them.  
  
As it slammed into them, there was a massive, fiery explosion. He smirked.  
  
"I see." Dwayne said. "I'm ready now."   
  
Dwayne closed his eyes and found himself in front of Joey.  
  
"How are you, Dwayne?" Joey asked.  
  
"Never better. Let's go to the others." Dwayne said.  
  
They walked back to where the others were. They stood up upon seeing him.  
  
"Dwayne, what happened?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I understand, Jeff." Dwayne replied. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Yup. Ready to go, partner." Jeff said.  
  
"Let's get this demon." Krystle added.  
  
"Let's go pay this bastard back for everything!" Natalie snapped.  
  
Dwayne turned to Joey.  
  
"What will you do?" Dwayne asked. "Are you going to stay here?"  
  
"No. I am going along with you." Joey replied. "I want to fight again."  
  
"Thanks, Joey." Dwayne said.  
  
"Alright, already! Can we go!?" Natalie asked.  
  
The others looked at her and nodded. Joey then teleported them to the ruins of Michi's town. 


	12. An Old Friend

Chapter 11  
  
An Old Friend  
  
Dwayne and the others appeared near an old store. Dwayne looked at it before walking inside.   
  
"Joey, follow me. The rest of you, wait here." Dwayne ordered.  
  
Joey followed Dwayne into the store.  
  
"Wonder what's up with that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Hard to say." Krystle replied.  
  
Natalie looked over at a group of wolves standing a few feet from them.   
  
"Uh...guys? Should we be worrying about those wolves?" Natalie asked. The others looked over at them. "Because, they look like they're about to attack."  
  
"Shit. We ain't even here a minute and we're getting attacked by shit." Jeff said.  
  
Krystle loaded an arrow as Natalie twirled her staff. Jeff pointed to the wolves.  
  
"My job is to kill Monsters like you!" Jeff said. "We will rid the world of you, and all Monsters!"  
  
Jeff ran at them, the wolves running at them as well. Natalie followed Jeff as Krystle fired arrows.  
  
Jeff slammed his fist through the skull of one of the wolves, lifted, and threw it, followed by a laser to blow it up.  
  
Natalie slammed her staff into one's gut. Then she flipped it into the air, and shoved the staff hard enough to go into it's gut. Then she slammed it into the ground, blood leaking from the wound as it died.   
  
Krystle nailed a few in the eye and skull. Jeff smirked as he saw more coming.  
  
"It's a whole pack, guys. Get ready for some real fun, now." He said.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the store, Dwayne and Joey walked through the store, stepping over rotted and decayed food.  
  
"Man, it fucking reeks in here!" Dwayne said. He stopped when he heard something.  
  
"What was that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sounded like something moving. Let's go!" Dwayne ordered, running towards the sound.  
  
They stopped when they saw a group of four wolves corning somebody. Dwayne and Joey drew their swords.  
  
"Let's save them." Dwayne said.  
  
"Right. Can't let inocent people die." Joey replied.  
  
The wolves turned their attention to Dwayne and Joey. Dwayne caught a glimpse of a girl wearing a big, fuzzy cat like hat. She wore somewhat baggy jeans and a white Dance Dance Revolution shirt and a tan jacket.  
  
"Tru..?" Dwayne thought. He saw a wolf lunge at him.  
  
Dwayne slashed at it, cutting it in two, sending blood flying everywhere. Then he decided to test out some Magic.  
  
He held his hand out. Small flames enveloped a wolf, and burnt it to cinders. Joey smirked and gave a nod. Joey shoved his sword into one of the wolves, dropping it.  
  
Dwayne and Joey both ran at the last one. It looked between the two, not sure which to attack. They crossed each other, and both slashed the wolf, leaving an 'x' shapped wound which poured blood.  
  
Dwayne turned to the girl.  
  
"Tru, what are you doing here?" He asked her. Joey came to stand by Dwayne.  
  
"Who...who are you?" She asked.  
  
"It's me, Dwayne. Remember?" Dwayne replied. She stood sharply.  
  
"Dwayne!? Is that really you?" She asked.  
  
Dwayne nodded.   
  
"This is Joey." He said, pointing to Joey, who gave a slight bow.  
  
"Thank you for saving me! We've got to go to Michi's! She has to know you're here." Tru said.  
  
"Dwayne, this is perfect. With us around, and Crusader not knowing it, we could ambush him." Joey said. Dwayne nodded.   
  
"Come on Tru. Let's go gather up my friends." Dwayne said.  
  
The three of them walked outside. They saw many more dead and mutilated wolves.  
  
"You guys had fun, too, eh?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yea." Krystle said.  
  
"Some fun. What the hell?" Natalie said.  
  
"Who's that, Dwayne?" Jeff asked.  
  
Dwayne explained what happened inside, and about Tru being Michi's best friend, and about the ambush plan.  
  
"Great. So, where is her house?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Follow me." Tru said. "I'll take you there." 


End file.
